Paradise with You, Fox
by ForeverEve
Summary: Hiei is attending Kurama's school to protect him due to his weakening ki. Unknown to him, there's a war raging between Kurama's love and Mukuro's lust for the beautiful fire demon. But Kurama is going to show her that in the end, love conquers all.
1. Just the Beginning

Koenma has never seen such determination burn in those green eyes before. He looked carefully at the redhead in front of him and noticed that his spirit energy was dwindling rather quickly from the last time they have met.

"I can not say as to why exactly. But know that I will be in grave danger." Kurama's quiet voice cut through the intense air like a knife. Obviously, something is up.

Koenma crossed his arms and spoke to the fox through the pacifier between his lips. "Kurama…it is not up to me to bring Hiei to Ningenkai to protect you. I have no say in this! He is Mukuro's Heir and therefore, in her hands." Kurama's eyes narrowed with distaste at the mere mention of Mukuro's name.

_That robotic__**, pitiful**__ creature. _

He leaned over and placed both of his palms over Koenma's desk. "Koenma," he began warily, "I happen to know Mukuro is in debt to you for releasing her even though she was illegally torturing that slave trader who use to own her, and you owe me for making you that special paste for when you starting teething. Am I correct?"

Koenma raised his eyebrows in disbelief and threw his hands up in the air. "You can't possibly use your teething paste in return for my favor from an upper S class DEMON LORD! And just to get Hiei back? He probably plotted my death restricting him in Ningenkai before and to now bring him back? Why?" Kurama almost gave a small smile for how accurately Koenma was about Hiei and the useless plotting of Koenma's death. But then a thick silence hung in the air as Koenma waited for a reply.

"Because I am in great need of him. Please Koenma, as a friend I ask of you." And with that his green eyes locked in Koenma's baby brown eyes. Determination clashed with uncertainty. And then, Koenma knew he had lost. But that teething paste did work pretty darn well! "Oh…oh alright! I was never too fond of Mukuro anyways. Ever since Hiei became Heir she never finishes that paperwork I asked for!" Kurama let a smile slip and began to use his conniving fox mind, telling Koenma ways to annoy Mukuro in revenge for the unfinished paperwork.

** - At Mukuro's Castle -**

A lone figure stood on an aging stone balcony watching the unsettling forest before him. He was a fire demon. Eyes of ruby red and a delicate elfish shape face. But any demon of any common sense would know that this exotic beauty was anything but "delicate." Mukuro watched him from the side thinking to herself. "_My Dragon Heir…I wonder if he has even the slightest clue of how enchanting he is. Dangerous, but so lovely to look at."_ The face she came to admire so much turned to give her a piercing glance. "What. Something on my face." The way Hiei talked, it was never really a question. More of a sentence that radiated that he could care less. Ignoring the statement, she tore her gaze and stepped on the balcony along with him,

"I'm just curious. But what do you think of yourself physically wise Hiei?" Startled by her question, he began to think. _What did he think of himself?_ But instead, the words that left his mouth were "I know that I am a powerful demon and a formidable foe. Does that answer your ridiculous question?"

But Mukuro did not budge. "No Hiei that is not what I meant. Both you and I know that you are strong but do not play dumb with me. I meant if you think you are good looking or no." And Hiei has been hoping she wouldn't go there.

"Hn, what would _you_ like to know. I am not some vain female ningen as to where I would care about my appearance. It's a kill or be killed world and looks have no role or play in that. So my answer to you is that I do not care."

Mukuro grew silent and glanced yet again at the demon besides her and was surprised that she had not noticed his clothing. He was wearing his "Heiress" clothing that Mukuro had someone tailor just for him. But he would never know that. As far as Hiei was concern, it was just another pair of clothing to put on and get through the day not naked.

Instead of his normal black attire and white scarf, he stood tall and elegantly in leather, knee high boots that fitted rather slimly on him. His maroon colored pants hugged his legs ever so slightly and donned a silky black long sleeve top stopping mid thighs. The black top was artistically created; with four slits at the bottom, it was well fit but yet allowed Hiei to move at his quick speed and on his right arm a majestic red dragon imprint lay upon it. The dragon's tail was to his wrist and raveled its way around his arm, behind his neck and its head stopping by Hiei's left shoulder on his collar bone, accentuating the red of his eyes. If one didn't know better, it would look like the red dragon is glaring at anyone who dares to get close.

Hiei felt Mukuro's gaze fall upon his body and bit down a smirk.

_Foolish woman._

"You seem so interested. Now what do you think of **your** looks?" Honestly, Hiei didn't really care but he was curious as to what a half robotic woman with a fake eye and orange lopsided hair thought of herself. Mukuro deftly smiled at the question and answered with an air of almost haughtiness. She was eager to show Hiei her confidence in herself. Mukuro learned through years of having Hiei as a heir and leading general of her army that he likes confidence.

"I am beautiful Hiei. Even though I have robotic parts in function with my body I can make any male or female mine. And that is how it goes."

Hiei almost snorted in laughter at her repulsive answer but turned when Mukuro let out a quiet snarl at a sudden intruder. She did not appreciate her time alone with Hiei to be interrupted. A messenger stopped short 20 feet of the two mighty demons and bowed deeply. "My Lord, Koenma Jr has asked you to join a meeting with him as soon as you can. He says it is of urgency." Mukuro clenched her fist in aggravation and walked away without a backward glance. She wanted to get this meeting over with quickly and hope that when she returns, Hiei will be there still.

Hiei dismissed the messenger and leaned on the ivory stone ahead of him. The vast amount of land before him that would be his one day almost overwhelmed him. Not with excitement but with loathing. He didn't like the responsibility of having so many demons under him. He could barely handle Yuusuke and Kuwabara, none the less all these weak demons. He growled deep in his throat and drifted his mind to other thoughts. _What do you think of yourself physically Hiei? _He rolled his eyes at the memory of Mukuro asking him such a dim witted question.

He had answered her honestly. He did not care but none the less, Hiei knew he was an appealing demon. Ever since he has gone through a phase Yusuke jokingly refers to as "puberty", Hiei has spurt up several feet and was now Yusuke's height, if not taller and he had lost his childish demeanor. His trademark spiky black hair was still there and famous red eyes was still there but there was an air around that told everyone that this demon is independent, sexy, and not wanting a mate. Hiei, being off limits, proved to be even more alluring to all the demons around him.

More and more through out the years, he has noticed demons glancing his way and going out of their way to be near him. He was surprised at first by all the attention seeing as he was use to Kurama being the one all the demons wanted to ravish. But his surprise quickly turns to disgust as many demons in turn showed their interest to ravish him as well. So quite frankly, Hiei knew he was good looking but has never used to his advantage and true to his words, he did not care. Mukuro constantly kept him in the castle. Or in other words, close to her. He didn't want to admit it but he missed the Ningen world. Not to the extreme but he wanted to go back for a bit. Hiei wondered if the detective ever got better and if Kuwabara was still a senseless idiot. But what was most important to him is Yukina. _And the fox as well_. Hiei shook his head reluctantly at the thought. He could honestly say he did not miss Yusuke and Kuwabara, although a visit never hurts, admitting that he misses that damn fox will have him start to admit more things. Things that he was not ready to acknowledge yet.

"Hiei, Mukuro request for your presence in the Communication Dungeon", a messenger appeared a few feet from him in a low bow. _She request for my damn presence everywhere. _With a sigh of frustration he flitted to the dungeon to find a rather odd sight.

Koenma's baby face was enlarged on a screen and was talking quite a bit. A tooth or two can even be seen in his mouth despite the pacifier forever existing in his mouth. Mukuro was in an argument with him and pumping her fist like some gorilla trying to restore world peace and Koenma was waving his arms and screaming nonsense. In other words both were completely unprofessional and utterly amusing but yet embarrassing to watch.

"So this is the Lord I serve under and the toddler that was once my boss." Hiei's deep voice caused the foolish commotion in front of him to quickly stop. Both turned to look at the demon.

"AHHH! Hiei! You….you…you grew!!" Koenma pointed an accusing finger at the demon in front of him. He was so sure he would grow taller than Hiei in a year or so but the fire demon was prolly taller than him in his teenage form. Damnit.

Mukuro folded her arms and smirked up at the baby on the screen. "Of course, he's taller than I am now actually and if you came by once every 10 years or so you would see. But you haven't and now you want to swoop in here and take Hiei from m…from the land…and except me to say YES?"

Hiei glanced sharply at Mukuro and then just as sharply to Koenma. "You are taking me somewhere? What in the world is going on now and why would I be a part of this? I thought I was done with your work and babysitting."

"Yeah, why would he be a part of this? You have other demons and humans to do your bidding and Hiei is not a servant. He is **my** heir and the leading general of my army."

Koenma had the strangest urge to wipe that smirk off her face. It was more irritable than Yusuke's. _At least half my crotch isn't made of metal_. And then he chuckled at his quirky comeback but decided wisely not to say that out loud. Mukuro was a strong female. But it was the "strong" that scared him. It was the "female" part. Females are all somehow born with an ability to precisely and painfully shove their foot up one's ass if insulted enough and he did not want to test that theory. Yusuke said so himself and Koenma wouldn't doubt that boy's experience when it comes to females kicking ass. So instead he cleared his throat and plastered on a look with great authority.

"Mukuro, I am sure Hiei can speak for himself. You're his mother now or something?" Koenma knew that would strike a nerve and felt his chest burst with glee as Hiei glared at Mukuro at the comment and her stuttering attempt to say something. But she was too frustrated so Koenma continued on.

"There is somebody I need Hiei to protect. Reasons being, I can not say to you because you are not in this. But you can not say no to this Mukuro because I have let you keep that man tree for a while to torture and although it is illegal to torture in that form, I have looked the other way. But now I need Hiei and it is not up to you. It is up to **me**. And I sincerely hope you do not wish for your naked man tree to be confiscated and an angry Spirit World leader at you."

Hiei's face was emotionless but in his mind, many thoughts were there. _It must be somebody that I know. Why else would Koenma choose me specifically? _He turned to look as Mukuro's defeated look turn to him. "Hiei, you heard the Koenma", she said it quite sourly. But he was not going to rush into something he knew nothing about.

"Oh no you don't toddler. You tell me what is going on right now or I do not leave."

At Hiei's comment, a slightly hopeful smirk appeared on Mukuro's face. And with that slightly hopeful smear, came a temple popping from an agitated toddler's face. _Man I hate that woman. _Koenma sighed and proceeded to carry on.

"It's Kurama. His spirit energy is dwindling down and I'm afraid it's serious. He won't tell me the full detail but demons will sense his weakening ki and might choose this time to attack him. I need you to report to Ningenkai protect him. You are the only one Kurama and I can trust Hiei. He is in great danger and – "

And another temple began to pop out of Koenma's angry head. Upon hearing Kurama and great danger, Hiei immediately rushed out towards the portal to Ningenkai. Not paying anymore attention to Koenma's rant in the process. And Koenma hates being cut off mid – sentence. It is a pet peeve you see.

Hiei quickly dodged anything in his way and raced towards the portals. He has been longing to go back anyways. It's been too long since he seen Kurama. How could this have happened? Kurama was the closest person to him. He should have sensed that the red head's energy was dimming. _Hold on fox, I'm coming._

Meanwhile, back at the castle that Hiei left behind without hesitation, Mukuro stood fuming while Koenma continued his exaggerated stream of how Hiei has always showed more loyalty and affection towards Kurama than anyone else. Well it wasn't _that _exaggerated. Just enough to hopefully get her to finish that paperwork before his father finds out. It didn't make much sense, no, but it was nice to watch her squirm in anger as he told the tale of how Hiei was going to kill everyone during the Dark Tournament when Bakken kept attacking an unconscious Kurama. "It was an act of love I strongly believe" added Koenma and he let out a burst of laughter as Mukuro stomped out the room slicing the dimension in her waking.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I know Yu Yu Hakusho was a very long time ago. But I'm still a great fan and I hope we still have some out there too. I have every intention of finishing this story but not if they aren't many YYH fans on fanfic like me here to read them. So leave a review! It doesn't have to be a love or hate one. Just something to let me know we still have some out there! Haha and **SORRY** about making Mukuro sound like a total bitch. I know she's a cool character but honestly I don't think she belongs with Hiei. And her personality is to match the fanfic. So any Mukuro/Hiei lovers out there ready to flame me, why are you even in a Hiei/Kurama story in the FIRST place? So anyways, Mukuro is cool with me. Just not in a coupling with Hiei hehe.


	2. A Place called Home

When You Dream

The trees flew past him in a green blur and the weakly demons near by felt the fierce ki that moved through the thick forest. They knew better then to get in the way, its part of the survival instincts etched into their minds. Too many have been slayed wandering into the path of that ki.

Hiei calculated the route quickly. He can reach the portal within an hour since it wasn't far from the giant insect that Mukuro calls a home. He calls it an abomination. He hasn't left since…and with that, his mind lurched itself into a memory of his last conversation with Kurama.

It was the day Mukuro nearly blasted a damn hole in his torso.

_Damn, how was he supposed to know the woman would be so sensitive? She acts and fights like a man but her sensitivity was still of a woman's obviously. A while after the Makai Tournament, he had asked her about her "father" Chikou and when she confessed of a father daughter-ness memory, he merely laughed. He told her she disgusted him and that she did. That one act of kindness couldn't possibly make up for the painful rapes and gruesome tortures he forced her into. Trust a woman to get her feelings mixed up. But when he had said she disgusted him, he had meant it in a weak feeble way, not the "oh I never wish to see your face again you father-rape loving whore" but nope. Mukuro was still angry. And thus, the blast came and the near hole in his torso. _

_He was wise enough to know that a wound like this should not be waited out to heal. There were infections, and there were other dangerous things that could make the situation worse. He needed to be somewhere safe. And when he sought safety, he sought Kurama. The fox __**is**__ his safety in a way._

_He moved through the trees in Ningenkai quickly. It was night and the stars couldn't be seen well because of all the street/building lights. Only ningens can try to take away the beauty of the stars with the artificial lights of the tall grey buildings. The first thing he learned about ningens was their meaningless view of beauty. __**Savages**__ they were to him at times._

_Kurama's house came near and relief surged through his veins. He didn't know why, but the fox always had that effect on him. It was nice. He hopped up the swaying tree branch and opened the window. It slid up quietly and effortless. It made him feel good to know that Kurama will always leave the window unlocked for him no matter how lengthy the periods between each visit were. He is always welcome here._

_A quick blur of black and he was in the room and Kurama at his desk, looking at him in curiosity for the sudden visit. But the curiosity quickly transformed into concern. That is when he started musing on how easily he could read the emotions that flickered through the green orbs. A sudden pain in his abdominal and he remembered why Kurama looked concern. The gash on his stomach was bleeding. And it was bleeding quite freely due to all of his momentum to get to the fox. Kurama was in front of Hiei in a second and quick to drag him towards the bed to sit down. He watched as Kurama whipped out a first aid kit he always kept and some seeds from his hair. And he sat there and enjoyed the presence of the fox. Kurama always smelled like roses. A shirt was pulled over him and he winced the tiniest bit as the fraying of the shirt pulled at his wound. Dimension cutting BITCH. Kurama's sharp tone drew him roughly out of his menacing thoughts._

"_Now Hiei, while I begin on this gash, will you tell me who managed to do this and why?"_

_His pride won't let him say that the severity of a wound was caused by a woman having issues of what he called "low self esteem". But it was the fox. Pride and friendship never intertwined well and he found no solid reason to lie. "I mentioned Chikou to Mukuro and she told me some bullshit. I scorned at her for being weak and I said she disgusted me. And the next thing I know, my body is flying through a wall and the bitch is sulking."_

_Kurama smiled at Hiei calling Mukuro a bitch. And he observed the smile. It was nice when the fox smiled because he had seen Kurama go to school. The smile there seemed fake and plastered. But with him, his smiles always seem genuine, and that was a good thing. Suddenly he realized the position they were in and willed himself not to blush. He was sitting on the bed leaning back on his elbow shirtless with Kurama kneeling on the floor, between his knees and bending over his body to clean the wound. It was quite the breath taking sight one would say. Kurama pursed his lips after the quick smile and the green eyes narrowed._

"_So she did this...Hiei, I don't see the reason for you being there all the time. I understand you have to patrol for wandering humans but – "_

_In his rage of thinking about a certain cow name Mukuro, Kurama furiously rubbed alcohol on the wound. Thus, earning a brief hiss from the fire demon and then a glare. But he quickly recovered and looked at the shapeless seeds on the bed by him._

"_Fox…"_

_Kurama looked up. "Yes Hiei?"_

"_I need you to make me a plant."_

_An elegant red eyebrow rose. "You have to be more specific."_

_A hesitation, and then "a plant that would heal you continuously…for torture"_

_He could tell that Kurama did __**not**__ like where the conversation was heading. The fox rose over his hunched position and placed an elbow on Hiei's right knee then nestled his chin into the cup of his palm. He looked at Kurama's intense stare and to his slightest disappointment, could not read the emotions in the emeralds called eyes. The silence was soon broken by a voice laced with reluctance. _

"_I indeed have a special plant. It will fuse its reproducing DNA into the host's blood. It will quickly heal any wound made. And reason being I have never used it is because the price of having such wounds healed by the plant is immobility and being the plant itself. I find no use for something as vulgar as that but it is a rare seed. That is why I kept it. But for now it will go into your possession. But why do I get the feeling it is for Mukuro. You are hardly one to torture Hiei."_

_If there were any tones of jealousy, Hiei did not catch it. _

_An oblong green seed with a blood red center suddenly found its way on to his chest. He looked at Kurama and back at the seed, quickly snatching it. "I want to take Chikou and weave this plant into him. Its Mukuro's birthday and I guess I should try to make it up."_

_If he had been looking at Kurama instead of the damn seed, he would have saw the hurt written across Kurama's face. And maybe, just maybe, he should remember that not once has he given Kurama anything for his birthday. Or even visit on that matter. But he was an idiot at times. He saw the his wound was well bandaged and sat up, not even noticing that Kurama was still kneeling between his legs and now looking up at the fire demon._

_He grabbed the black cloak sprawled on the bed and by that time Kurama has gotten up and was quite some distance from the red eye demon. "Thanks fox. I have to go get that slave trader or father or whatever the hell he is now." And with that, he jumped out the window and into the night. Not even looking back._

That was nearly a year and a half ago.

The only reason why Hiei had even bothered through all that was because he knew he had gotten on Mukuro's bad side that day. And as much as he hates the idea of "sucking up" he refuses to let Mukuro take away any freedom he had. _Such as visiting Ningenkai._ But since that day, Mukuro seem to have taken a new insight of him and kept him busy by her side. It was irritating. But she kept him busy enough through out the day; only brief moments before his eyes closed of exhaustion did a redhead pass his mind. And then, sleep will capture him in her intoxicating embrace.

It was strange to him though. Hiei even toyed with the idea that Mukuro even _liked_ him. But she was a woman after all. He had more than enough experience of her fickle-ness and confusion. Still, he even toyed with the idea of actually _returning_ the supposedly affection. She was a powerful demon, not the best looking, but he seen worse. But deep down, Hiei knew that he could never have intimate feelings for the orange hair demon. He only played with the idea because…because he didn't think it would be possible to be with someone he truly liked.

And he didn't even know who he truly liked. He just knew it wasn't Mukuro and he also knew that he was ready to admit it was the fox. His comrade, his best friend, and his partner. He valued the bond too much between them to ever think about ruining it with silly thoughts that runs through his Jagan infested mind.

Hiei kept quiet, refusing to think anymore as he felt the portal's power hidden deep inside the cave beneath the Makai Swamps. Very few knew its location and it was Kurama who had showed it to him. Quickly flitting through the dark, he was anxious to return to the place where he was always welcome, to where Kurama calls "home."

* * *

**Kurama's Apartment – **

Steam was fogging up the adorned mirror and a quiet humming can be made out layered between the pitter patter of the shower's rain. The water was refreshingly hot and helped smooth his aching, tense muscles. Red hair was plastered on his face, down on to his back and the scent of rose was intensified by the swelter of the shower. It had been a long day. Kurama had to stop by his school and make a few arrangements and before that, practically had to blackmail Koenma into getting Hiei to be here with him.

_I need him…to protect me. I trust no one else._

The feeble excuse rang in his head like a clear bell. Truth to be told, all three parts of that sentence; need, protect, and trust is true. It was just the **need** that's the most powerful truth of all. Kurama let his eyes flutter shut and lifted his face towards the shower's heat.

_Welcome home Dragon. _

Hiei climbed through the window like he did a million times before that. And like each time before, felt a strange sense of peace enter his heart. A shower was heard and the aroma of rose wafted about, comforting his senses. It has been too long. Hiei took quiet steps to the door leading to Kurama's bathroom and stopped right before it. Leaning his warded palm and forehead against the door, he let out a small sigh of solace. _Fox…_

With Mukuro he was restless. But with Kurama, even his lonely soul was at ease. _Why?_

The shower stopped and Hiei snapped back to his senses. By the time Kurama dried up and opened the door, Hiei was leaning against the bed pole with a stern, tight look upon his face. Kurama wanted to grab the fire demon and pull him into a crushing hug. But the fire demon looked rather stricken.

"Hiei." Kurama's quiet voice has always torn the barriers of his heart down. And that will never change. "It really has been a long time hasn't it?"

He let his strict façade down, not wanting to upset his friend. After all, it has been a long time and he was anxious to see how Kurama was doing. _Without him... _The quiet after thought tugged at him but it was ignored. But what was **not** ignored however was Kurama standing in front of him draped only in a red silk robe. _Damn him!_

Hiei turned his face away and closed his eyes, almost as to ignore the fox in front of him. "Hn. Have some decency and put clothing on fox." After a few rustling of clothes, he found it safe to open his eyes and look at Kurama in his pajamas with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Hiei strolled over and stood directly in front of him. Spending so much unnecessary time with Mukuro was really getting to him because he was very brave to touch the fox now suddenly. He reached up and softly grabbed a red lock of hair, nearly caressing Kurama's cheek in the process.

Kurama's eyes widen slightly at the new contact, he never really expected this from Hiei. But he wasn't complaining. He noticed that Hiei has gotten slightly taller, his forehead coming to his eyes and his spiky hair even higher. But there he was, standing in front of him.

It was obvious that the fire demon was deep in though. And that he was.

"The baby was right. Your energy **is** decreasing. Do you care to tell me why Kurama? And your reason as to not contacting me sooner."

Kurama will tell him all right. Mukuro has made sure Kurama never got in contact with Hiei. Every time the red head made attempts of communication to the wretched moving BUG, it would always fail. If she wanted to play dirty, so can the great Youko Kurama. And that is where Koenma comes to play.

But he just gave a small sigh instead. "It's a long story Hiei. Why? I have yet to find out? But it will only decrease to a certain amount and it will stay there for a n extended amount of time only. But it will still be low so I ask that you stay with me until then."

_Stay me with Dragon._

Hiei let the soft strands slide through his fingers before abruptly turning to the bed. He took off his shoes and cloak, glaring at Kurama. "Why do you think I'm here? To check up on you and leave? Have more trust in me then that fox. Now I'm tired so let's just sleep." With that, he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Kurama edged towards the bed and pulled himself under the satin covers. Hiei has changed quite a bit. Even though his "puberty" was years ago, the fire demon gets more and more beautiful with every passing season. And Yukina was too. It was apparent now that Koorimes went through such a stage. Those thoughts whirled sleepily around his head. He was tired too and Hiei has already fallen asleep. His deep even breathing gave it away. Hiei must have traveled here from Makai non-stop even after his training. Watching his closed eyes, Kurama soon felt his eyes start to shut slowly.

_**Some of the greater things in life are unseen. That is why you close your eyes when you kiss. When you cry. And when you dream.** _

* * *

**Author's Note:** AWESOME! 5 Reviews and 69 hits! That means, people are reading haha and that means, YYH fans still roam around here. I was planning to continue already with the first review but now that I have 5, I'm beyond happy. I'm glad that you guys like the story and I hope this chapter satisfies a little bit for you. The next chapter is Hiei getting ready to go to "Shuichi's" school. And does anyone mind telling me what that bug thing Mukuro lives in IS? Almartar? Almar? Something like that! I completely forgot! So please read and review! Its my inspiration for continuing. A "keep on writing" is all it takes. Nothing fancy, or elaborate. Good ole' "I'll kick your ass if you don't start writing tomorrow." LOL!


	3. Lost in Twilight

Eve: This one will have a bit about the appreciation of Hiei and Kurama's beauty. More than enough times have I read about "the gorgeous redhead" or the "pretty fox" and only on certain occasions do I see fanfics about Hiei being just as delectable. And I have to say, it's quite unfair. Kurama is hot, I know, but so is Hiei. He's damn delicious if you ask me! Hahah, okay enough fan girl rants, enjoy!

* * *

**Hiei's Demise**

The sun was just shy over the brimming horizon and its dim light streamed into well-kept room homing two sleeping demons. Well, one sleeping demon. Red eyes were closed but a green pair was open, wide awake, and watching. Kurama had a tendency of waking up early when the Fire Master slept over. Why? Simply because only at this time did he gets to see Hiei in his most unguarded, rawest state; asleep. It was an award to see him like that, in a way, for earning his trust through out the years they've been partners.

Any pain or loneliness that ever showed was gone; the constant scowl upon him was melted away into sweet, lush lips that were slightly parted, and his chest rising steadily in a soft rhythm of its own. He was laying on his back with the right arm thrown over his head and his left hand resting on his lower abdominal, a sight that nearly rendered the red head dizzy with fondness for the luscious site before him.

'_It must be a sin to look this good, asleep none the less.'_

His hand, having a mind of its own, brushed aside strands of black silk off the closed Jagan and trailed the back of his fingers on a high cheekbone down to the chin. In any location of any time, Hiei would have had awaken as soon as the fingers would descend upon him and attack. But he was "home" and with the fox. It is only place where he can let himself fall into a deep slumber that he rarely gave himself. Deep sleeps were a luxury, not a necessity in a place like Makai. Kurama obviously held more than just safety and trust for the fire demon to allow himself in such a vulnerable state.

The redhead knew he should start making breakfast before Hiei woke up. Secretly, he prided himself knowing that he was the only one the fire demon will allow to openly care for him. He trusted the fox with his wounds, his words of advice, and most importantly, his hunger. But the view in front of him was so serene and peaceful. He couldn't bear to tear his gaze away. But a sigh of defeat parted from his lips and he slipped quietly of bed to cook breakfast for the demon he'll give his heart and soul to.

As soon as he left the room, the very same demon, still asleep, rolled onto the empty but warm spot Kurama left behind. Subconsciously getting closer to the only ki left behind from the fox in the now lonely room.

Kurama scanned his choices; miso soup, varieties of fruits, tamagoyaki (rolled omelets), American pancakes, and shrimp flavored ramen noodles. Shaking his head, he quickly decided against the soup, fruit, and ramen noodles. All of which Hiei has complained once about having it one too many times. That left the tamagoyaki and the American pancakes. He grabbed the box of pancake mix and let out a little smile. Hiei will have a nice surprise this morning.

Twenty minutes later: "Strawberry flavored Pancakes" he said out loud as he mixed up the sticky, delicious batter with chopsticks. He himself never had this American concoction before and his eyes let out a shine of amusement, the strawberries depicted on the box reminded him of a certain koorime fast asleep upstairs.

'_Who knew such an adorable fruit like an ichigo, would match so well with a ruthless warrior such as Hiei'_

He chuckled softly and started to pout the batter onto the skillet. It browned quickly and he flipped it as the box instructed. His reward for such keen attention to the directions was a nearly perfect round, fluffy pancake with random red spots here and there. "Perfect", he muttered to himself. It was going to be a good breakfast.

After about ten or so pancakes were made and he poured out the orange juice, he turned around to grab the American forks. Chopsticks simply won't be enough for this particular morning. He turned, grabbed the foreign spear like utensil with the butter knives and turned around, only to see a rather gruffy fire demon sitting down and staring at the stack of pancakes before him."

"Fox, what the hell is this?"

Kurama couldn't help but smile. "It is a type of food from America. Quite popular around here but you're hardly in Ningenkai to know." He handed Hiei a fork and held back a snicker as he poked the cakes suspiciously. A blood thirsty monster that wants to rip his throat out? Sure, Hiei will fight him! Breakfast cakes from a foreign country? Hell no, he has to poke it first.

He speared the pancake and bit into it in a not too polite manner. Kurama couldn't help but smile at Hiei's childish eating behaviors. He watched as the fire demon's face scrunch up as he chewed thoughtfully, then a smirk of approval appeared as he swallowed it down and finish the rest of his sweet, fluffy breakfast.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this."

A pancake muffled reply was barely heard, "hn."

After both demons finished eating, Hiei crossed his arms and glared at the slightly taller male before him. "Let's get to the point here Kurama. I'm staying as long as I need to, but knowing you, something else is up your sleeve. So tell me all there is to know now or I walk out."

They both knew that by 'walk away' Hiei had meant to protect the redhead in the shadows, not by his side. Kurama detested the very thought of it. However, he knew something like this might happen and already had a battle strategy.

He leaned onto his elbows, intertwining his fingers and putting his chin on top. "You know that I must go to school Hiei."

"Hn, that ridiculous place filled with Ningens."

"Yes, I'll be going alone. You won't be able to protect me there"

"I have the Jagon Eye." Hiei said flatly. He didn't know where this conversation was going to. But he had a feeling he's not going to like it very much.

"And I suppose it will protect me from any demons as well?"

"……"

Kurama tilted his head, waiting for an answer.

"What's your point Fox?"

"My point, _Dragon_, is that you can come with me to school." Kurama ducked as the fork in Hiei's procession earlier flew at him. It embedded into the wall directly behind his head half a second ago and cracks reached out from the American utensil.

"No."

So that battle was begun. "Yes." Kurama stated, quite oblivious to the 'no'.

"I said no." the fire demon's voice was quiet.

"So you are going to leave me to fend for myself. Hiei you know well that if demons were to attack me, they would do it in school where I can not protect myself, even with what little energy I have left. I have to keep my identity as Shuichi. If they sense a strong ki such as yours around me, they won't dare to attack."

His answer was silence, he was obviously debating and Kurama played the oldest trick in the book to give him a slight push in the right direction. "As you wish Hiei, but perhaps you should leave to Makai. I don't really need 'protection' anywhere but school." And with that, he walked away from the kitchen.

"Damnit Kurama, wait."

The red head held a smirk. Victory. He knew that by walking away in 'anger' at the simple request, Hiei would understand the seriousness of the matter a bit better and perhaps give in, even for a little bit. Guilt tripping has never been his style but when it came to the feisty black haired male, he can make an exception. He turned around to see Hiei struggling with his words and what to say.

"It's full of Ningens Fox…."

It was a feeble excuse but Kurama knew he had the cat in the bag. Well the dragon in a bag…..well, a warded bag. It was cheating a bit, but Hiei had to get the point. He needed the fire demon in school. Everything he had said was true, protection at home would be easy but at school, it would present a challenge.

Flashing him a grateful smile, Kurama grabbed onto Hiei's wrist and pulled him upstairs before he would change his mind about attending school.

Hiei grunted behind him in resentment. "Now where are you taking me?"

The fox peeked over his shoulders at the attractive demon behind him. "To go get you enrolled," he answered.

**Shuichi Minamino's High School**

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, the birds were singing and the trees swayed to the breeze's melody. "DAMNIT, ITS BORING!" Birds flew away in panic at the loud disruption coming from the school's office where a lone person was.

The office lady, Makoto Tsumiya, growled at the window, depicting the beautiful nature world while she was in the drabby office. It was a Saturday, and she was stuck in the school doing paper work when she can be out doing something more productive.

Makoto was a friendly woman in her early thirties. She was an average looking woman, neither pretty nor ugly. Just average; her skin was pale, short black hair tied back, a friendly smile, and small eyes. Her personality was wonderful however. She knew every good joke in the book and was well liked by all the students. But right now she was about to go on a short rampage in the office. It was boring and her slightly immature mind was not up for it. She was just about to randomly staple the air for her amusement before she saw two figures walk towards the office.

"Well, helloooo there!" She thought. Though far away, she can tell it was two extremely good looking males.

She watches the figures come closer and recognized the red head as 'Shuichi'. His grades were at the very top and not to mention his good looks as well. But who was that pale stranger next to him? She squinted her eyes and let out a '' in pleasure, sounding like the Campbell's Soup slogan. The male next to Shuichi didn't look very happy but damn did he look good. He had black spiky hair, with a white starburst in the middle. His bangs hung slightly over deep, brooding red eyes, making them pop up against the black. This unknown male was tall as well, close to the redhead's height.

"Good thing I came to here today" she mumbled, completely forgetting her tantrum earlier of having to come to work in the first place.

The two entered the room and the male with the black hair sat down immediately and refused to look around him.

"Shuichi! What are you doing here on a Saturday afternoon?" Makoto asked. _"Not that I'm complaining, wooo weee._" She thought, glancing between the two sinfully beautiful males before her. And suddenly a thought came to her. "Oh! Weren't you here two days ago to –" and she was cut off by Shuichi frantically waving his hands in a 'don't say anything else' motion. The red head glanced back at the unknown male who was glaring with hatred at a Hello Kitty 'Stay In School!' poster to his right, not seeing them.

He then placed a slender finger upon his pale lips and nodded at the staring woman. "Ooohhh." She muttered. The other one must not have known he was already in the process of being enrolled. Must be a friend Shuichi had to convince to go to school.

Makoto nodded at Kurama and went to the brown file cabin behind her. She quickly pulled out a packet labeled "Jaganshi, Hiei" and placed it in front of Shuichi.

"I'm assuming he's eighteen such as yourself?" she questioned.

He smiled and opened the packet. "Yes, he is." Kurama scanned the paper and beckoned the fire demon with his mind to come over to them.

Hiei looked away from the cat. He may not live in Ningenkai, but he was sure that a cat's head shouldn't be as big as the on the poster. It would drown in its water bowl from being too heavy to lift up. He sauntered over to Kurama and looked at him.

Makoto looked at the male who she assumed was "Jaganshi, Hiei". He looked even better up close and there was an intense appeal of allure about him. His black hair clashed well with red eyes that were framed with long dark lashes upon a slightly petite face. She would SO try to take him home if the law had not forbidden such. "Damn government and their 'no student/school employees' relationship laws" she thought. She came out of her thoughts as Kurama pulled a pen from the can in front of her.

"I believe you have to sign your name here and here Hiei." Kurama said, handing him the writing tool. He had already made sure that the fire demon was going to have every single class with him.

Hiei took the pen and with great hesitation began to write the kanji of his name down.

"Oh, wait a moment Hiei."

His head snapped up to the unfamiliar voice that said his name. Makoto gulped at the ruby eyes looking at her. "Uhh..um. Ahem, most are use to signing their names in Kanji but I must ask that you sign your name in Western Style. The school policy is to now write official documents with Western Style signatures since so many are going study outside Japan after high school. It makes it easier."

Hiei just simply then signed his name down where Kurama directed and then set his pen down. He hated every moment already.

The red head looked at Hiei's western signature. It was quite elegant; he was surprised as to why he would expect slightly sloppy penmanship.

After half an hour of paperwork, pretty signatures from a pretty fire demon, and Makoto's ogling, Kurama finally thanked the woman and the two demons left after she assured Kurama that Hiei could start school this Monday. As they left Makoto got a fine view of their rears. "Smack that, all on the floor. Smack that, give me some more. Smack that till you get sore." She sang as she compared to see which one had the better rear end.

"Hey Kurama."

The redhead turned to the demon that called his name. "Yes?"

"Someone will die if I have to wear that pink fabric you call a uniform."

Kurama was tempted to correct Hiei's mistake. It was fuchsia, not pink. But he held his tongue. It was no use honestly. "No one is going to die thankfully. That was when I was in middle school Hiei. We are going to be high school. Their uniform will be to your liking. It almost exactly like the 'pink' one in style but the color is black."

"Hn…well what makes you think I'll fit in. I see you writing all the time but don't expect me to do that. You never fully explained the concept of school. Not that I ever cared to know but now it seems like I have to." Hiei said.

But the red head just shook his head and gave a small smile. "Don't worry Hiei. We're not Class S demons because of our strengths alone but with out wits as well. You will do fine in school, Ningen subjects w ill be easy for you and as for the work, don't worry. I'll do it, it's very easy."

The two continued to walk in silence, each one secretly enjoying the other one's company too much to acknowledge the flirty glances and awed stares.

**A Twilight Within**

It was a breezy Sunday evening and our two favorite demons were resting in the park. One was on a tree as if it was a Temper-Pedic bed and the other on a bench. School started tomorrow for the both of them and Kurama knew Hiei was not looking forward to being around so many Ningens. However, he was looking very much forward to it.

Kurama wanted to show Hiei that Ningen school was not as bad as it appeared. It was boring to the fox but he still enjoyed it but now he can enjoy it more with Hiei by his side. But the fire demon has been quiet and dare he say, sulking as the day went by. Hiei hasn't said much and was obviously thinking about school tomorrow.

They both watch the sun slowly sink lower and lower into the horizon.

"I like sunsets." A quiet voice floated down from the tree.

Kurama was slightly startled by the comment but he knew that when deeply immersed in his thoughts enough, Hiei would let out a comment or two that will make you question the demon's 'cold' reputation.

_I'm sorry to make you sulk my Dragon. I'll make it up. I promise._

The red head glanced up to see Hiei pouting in such an adorable manner. He nearly felt like a Ningen girl with a school crush. The soft melody of an ice cream truck made its way to Kurama's ears and he walked towards the source. Hiei glanced briefly at Kurama but stayed to his tree knowing that the Fox won't go far from him.

A couple of minutes later, a blur of red appeared in front of him and Hiei nearly fell off. He wrapped his arms around the now still blur which was Kurama to keep himself up.

"Fox, what the he-" he stopped as sweet snow was offered to him.

Kurama laughed softly at the Hiei's face at the sight of sweet snow. It was his favorite, a cookies and cream cone with a gooey marshmallow topping and chocolate sprinkles while Kurama bought himself a strawberry shortcake one.

Both were soon lying on the branch finishing the last of their sweet snow. It wasn't very wide but side by side, the two demons were decent.

Kurama breathed in the Hiei's aroma. It smelt of sweet dawn and fire. And Hiei breathed in his partner's familiar smell as well, the lovely scent of rose and earth. Finally, the sun rested in Japan to rise again in the Western Hemisphere and the stars awoke only to be hidden by the glare of city lights.

Sleep then came and wrapped her arms around the tired demons. Hiei, having been rocked to sleep by Kurama's aroma, slumped on his shoulder where his head stayed.

_Don't leave me Fox._

Kurama whispered to the tree to widen it limb to accommodate their comfort, and to the branches to lower themselves, covering them. The moon's light glazed over the leaves, and the tree's ki filled the miniature dome. Small spheres of soft blue and dim white floated gently around the air like dragon flies. His head leaned on to the soft black hair, lips brushing against the strands. In paradise, the Fox finally succumbed to Sleep's allure and joined Hiei in dreams.

_Within you I lose myself, without you I find myself wanting to become lost again._

* * *

**Eve**: Just to let you know, the italics at the end of each chapter is a quote. Well anyway, woot woot, another chapter done! Sorry it took a week to update. Three projects all due on the same day. HELL much? But I finished this thankfully. Hahaha, so anyways, im wondering why I have more story alerts than reviews. And "Paradise with You Fox" has been favorited more times then reviews as well! It's all gooooooooood though hehe. Im very glad and I can't wait to start on the next chapter. Hiei goes to SCHOOL. Dun dun dun. Thank you for supporting me!


	4. Protecting My Devotion

Paradise with You, Fox.

**Chapter 4: Protecting My Devotion**

Some where between dreams one can never remember and the warmth surrounding his body, a sleepy fire demon woke up. Blinking the haze of sleep from his eyes, Hiei lifted his head from the other demon's shoulder and took in his current environment. Things were different from when he last remembers. First off, the positions both the redhead and he was in. Their bodies were towards one another and legs in a slight tangle with Hiei's chest resting upon Kurama's own.

Slender arms were wrapped loosely around his waist, going with the flow, the fire demon rested back down into the welcoming warmth. Times like these, Hiei knew the word 'lonely' will never apply to him the same way it did many years ago.

He allowed himself to stay in the red head's slumbering embrace and quietly mused over his own thoughts and emotions before noticing the orbs of soft light floating around them. _'Is this really where I fell asleep?' _he thought in amusement.

Branches were stretched above and below the two demons, its leafy interior creating a sphere barrier all around them. Hiei recognized the small orbs as the tree's own energy and through the lesser dense branches above, the young moonlight shimmered through, bathing the green leaves in its soft ivory blaze.

The enchantment enclosing them was almost of another world. A world where the bitter past is rocked to an eternal dormancy of rest and two demons that deserve love more than anyone else can stay together side by side. No more pain, no more misery, and no more deaths; that is the world they wish to share. And that is the world Kurama created for Hiei inside the dome and secretly in his own suffering heart.

The black hair beauty tilted his head back and absorbed the moonlight, letting it go down to his very core. _"It's peaceful here..."_

Hiei's internal clock informed him it was either one or two in the morning and stiffened when he remember he had ningen school tomorrow. The very thought nearly ruined his pleasant mood. Wanting to forget of tomorrow, the fire demon relaxed and settled his head back onto the Kurama's right shoulder and wrapping a bandaged arm around the other, letting the magic of the night claim him.

**- From Kurama's Eyes -**

It's the kind of comfort that makes you want to embrace it and never let ago. I didn't want to wake up. Not yet. But the mental alarm I set is being obnoxious and wouldn't let me hold on to the comfort I longed for. Listening to the plant's feeble whispers through my conscious, it told me the time and it dawned to me that school would start in about two hours or so. I was still in my (as I so fondly call it), tree house with Hiei and we had to get home. Opening my eyes, Hiei's lovely, sleeping face filled my vision and my breath left me. It would seem my shoulder is a pillow to the feisty fire demon. I grew a dark red plant from the bark we laid upon and let its pollen dust lightly over Hiei's face. I didn't want to wake him up on the way home so the pollen will deepen his sleep.

A wave of nausea swept over me as I picked him up bridal style and I nearly lost my footing. It seems like the energy I have given the tree has depleted me more than I estimated. With Hiei here, I almost completely forgot the whole reason why he was and the danger I am in. My energy is fading and I don't know why or if it'll ever return. I shook my head in disgust at my own weakness and withdrew my ki from the tree, letting it return to its original state. The orbs gently faded to nothing and the branches resumed their stiff limbs.

The journey home was short, too early for Ningens to be out and we went by unnoticed. As I approached the door of my home, an image of mother came into my thoughts. Ever since her marriage to my step father, she has been completely happy. She moved in with him and trusted me enough to live on my own. It was such a relief when she offered the proposition. It meant I didn't have to worry about mother as much when sudden cases assigned by Koenma came and if any demons followed me, the chance of them finding mother is even less. Smiling as I thought of the Ningen woman who taught me love, I placed Hiei down on to the bed.

School would start in an hour and a half so there was time to spare. Sitting down, facing the edge of the bed, I rested my arms on it and put my head on top them, watching the sleeping demon. I know how he felt about Ningen school. Stupid, useless, and idiotic is how he would say it. I on the other hand, enjoy it. The knowledge they offer and the experience of education is one of the few things Ningens have done right in their entire existence. And if Hiei thought it was school was stupid, did he think of me stupid for attending? I only hope that he will see it through my eyes today.

Rising up and pushing the red locks out of my eyes, I began to prepare for the day.

**Normal POV**

Hiei awoke to the rustling of clothing and the soft footsteps padding around the room. Red eyes peered open and he quickly sat up and swiveled his head left to right, realizing that they were now in the fox's room.

'_Hn, he must have carried me back when I was asleep.'_

"Che." He muttered, shaking his head. He really didn't like the idea of his partner who was suppose to be his equal carrying him around like a weak, sleeping child.

Kurama then walked out of the bathroom and Hiei stared in distaste at the black military style uniform. It looked very good in the fox, it was just the concept of he himself in that very uniform that irritated his nerves. Kurama ignored the blunt look and pulled out another set of black uniform.

Hiei watched him and suddenly realization dawned upon him. Kurama already had uniform prepared for him. He had been with Kurama since the fox admitted his 'problem' and not once did they go shopping. There was paperwork already _filed _even before his signature was needed. The redhead has planned the whole thing. From the very start like the cunning, conniving kitsune he is.

Underneath the sheets, he balled his fists at the thought of his friend; best friend none the less tricking him. Behind Kurama's turned back, the fire demon gritted his teeth with a feeling he never thought he would have to associate with the redhead. Hurt.

If the fox wanted to play, he can play all right. After all, the saying goes, don't play with fire. _'Unless you intend to be burned' _his small after thought made him smirk. But it was quickly covered by the black uniform jacket that Kurama threw playfully over his head. Hiei jerked the blasted thing off his head and furiously threw it down on the ground.

Kurama raised an eyebrow and waited with patience of a saint for this tantrum.

"I am **not** going to your damn ningen school." Hiei growled, staring straight into the puzzled green set of eyes. He continued even before letting the redhead have a chance to speak, "and don't worry about protection. Your ki is lowering by the folds; I can feel it but I. Will. Be. Near. By." His Jagan glowed underneath the bandana as he spat out the words with great emphasis so the fox won't use his powerless defense once again.

Kurama kept a steady gaze at the demon across from him. He sensed the anger laced within the raising ki and his own anger began to rise. Hiei knew what he has done behind his back. But what Hiei did not know that Kurama knew him well enough to know that the least painless procedure will be the most ease for the fire demon to attend school. And the least painful procedure was ahead of time and behind his back, without a bother to him. But all Hiei can think of is how Kurama 'went behind his back'

'_I'll go behind his back alright' _Kurama thought with slight sexual humor. It always amused him how he gets sexually aroused when Hiei and he argue. If they were to ever be a couple, the makeup sex would be mind blowing he'd like to believe.

But now he is in fact angry. The fire demon was being selfish and spiteful. He glared at the black hair demon, letting his resentment show what he fears to put into words. Without another glance, he pulled on his jacket, black clashing beautifully with red, and walked briskly out the room. There was not much he wanted to say Hiei. But whatever words he did wish to say, it is better unsaid.

'_He would stay in Makai for months, away from Yukina, his friends, and I just for an order. He would follow anything Mukuro says; no matter how much it risks his life. But he can't do this simple thing for me. No, something that is just a fraction of what that demon lord asks for he can not do. Not even for me.'_

His raging thoughts tore his mind from every corner and he bit back pale lips in an attempt to hold back angry tears. There were more of tears of hurt but the fox is too proud to admit it just yet.

He passed the kitchen and looked at the "Champion's Breakfast' he created for Hiei in honor of attending school. It is a new trend going around in Japanese schools. In America, a Champion's Breakfast is usually a big meal composing of bread, eggs, bacon, pancakes and sausages to celebrate something fitting for a 'champion.'

He mentally scoffed at the waste of time. Hiei is by all means a hero to all his friends including Kurama himself, whether he will accept it or not but today the fire demon is **not** a champion.

The redhead turned away and went straight out the door. He will eat somewhere else, go to school, and then deal with the miserly fire demon later.

Back in the room, the so called 'miserly' demon was still sitting in bed shocked. There had been times when he seen Kurama's silent anger but he never would have thought to be a victim to the brute assault himself.

He slowly dragged himself out of bed. Ignoring his Heir clothing folded on the dresser, he put on his old black cloak. He didn't want to stick out. The fire demon walked down the stairs while he tried to search for the kitsune's ki. It was already weak so the fox prolly has no trouble hiding it but a feeble signal entered his homing mental device from the east. Hiei grunted with concern, Kurama couldn't even hide his ki. What in the world is going on with the fox?

Hiei walked into the kitchen and gaped at the mount of food ready to put to shame. There was bread with melted cheese between them, scrambled eggs, cooked ham, couple of sausages, several pancakes that have been cut and scattered about, and a victory tower of delicious bacon. There are only two things that Hiei openly loved with all his heart that belonged to ningens. Sweet snow and bacon.

But he couldn't enjoy his meal without the fox. An angry fox none the less. He stared down at the food with great lust and quickly flitted away before the smell could seduce him. Following the familiar ki, he ran towards the school on top of the electricity poles. The humans never saw him and that is how he wants it.

Settling down upon a familiar oak tree outside a window, he watched with great boredom as a sensei teach and leave, only to be replaced by another one. _'At least they stay in the same class and I don't have to move around a lot' _he thought. That would be too much trouble and irritation for the impatient fire demon.

Why would Kurama, on his own will, choose to attend such a waste of time is beyond him. They taught the most useless subjects Hiei could imagine and the voices themselves is enough to make Hiei put himself out of the monotone misery.

However, he perked up when he saw a familiar grey hair male enter the room. He looked wise and very intelligent. A ningen Hiei wouldn't mind speaking to. What makes this man so special? Simple, he is a history teacher; a damn good one to add. Sometimes Hiei would only go watch the fox at school only to hear this man talk.

The history sensei's name is Mr. Hiroshiwa. He taught history and its bloody past. It gave Hiei great pleasure and amusement to hear him tell the dramatic stories of ningens killing each other in wars, bombs, and guns. But today a new topic made him pay extra attention. The word 'demon' popped up.

Mr. Hiroshiwa stood in front of the class holding an American bible. "Now students, tell me. What do you know about the Biblical story of Adam and Eve?"

Several students rose up their hands and a certain redhead sat back in his chair, watching with rapid attention at the sensei before him. glanced down at a potential student with brown hair tied with pigtails with a round face. "Do you know the answer Ms. Shiwako?"

Shiwako nodded vigorously and stood up, "it is the Western story of how man and woman are created. However, woman was tricked by the devil and they were exiled from the beautiful garden by God."

Mr. Hiroshiwa nodded at the girl and motioned her to sit down. He walked around the class telling the story in more precise details of what had happened according to the bible and Hiei's interest in the story spiked when a young, brash male with obviously bleached hair rose up to speak when the sensei spoke of human evil and greed.

"I believe all humans are good. It is the demons that are bad."

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the arrogant ningen and a certain fire demon amongst the trees did the exact same.

A hairy gray eyebrow rose up and Mr. Hiroshiwa asked the boy to explain his opinion.

"Well. According to the bible, we are from God, an image of God. So we are good and pure. Demons come from the devil so therefore they are evil."

'Ignorant smart-ass.'Hiei whispered in the trees.

The wise sensei saw the anger in green eyes and casually tugged at his moustache. "Does anyone wish to testify?"

Kurama knew better than arouse suspicion but he also knew when to stand up against what is wrong. He decided to speak out.

"Demons are not just naturally evil." He stated slowly, directing his attention on the bleach blonde boy. "Just because they are supposedly spawns of the devil does not make them evil. So are you willing to tell me that all of 'us' or humans are good? We're pure and sinless because we are images of God himself?"

The boy glanced up at the sensei for help. Kurama's retort is too intelligent for his narrow mind to comprehend. Mr. Hiroshiwa smiled at the fuming redhead, ignoring the dumb ningen. "That my boy, is the best answer I have heard all day. Not once has anyone spoken out against good v.s evil and not once did anyone bother to argue that demons are naturally the cause of damnation amongst humans. We are all quick to judge but before we point out at other people's sins, we must make sure our own hands are sinless as well."

There was a pause in the class as enlightenment settled itself into the cores of the good hearts that were smart enough to understand the message. But the bleach blonde haired boy interrupted angrily, "this is school. Not church sensei, what are you trying to say?"

Mr. Hiroshiwa smiled cheerfully at the boy and open his arms wide open as if to embrace the air. "What I am trying to say my young pupil, the history of man has always been bloody and sinful. And more than enough times are being blamed on 'inner demons' or agents of evil. I spoke of this lecture today in hopes of clearing the bias of evil so we can understand history better. Focusing on the mistakes of man so we can understand better rather than to repeat and blame the demons. I was hoping someone would point this out before I had to myself but no one has…until today."

He smiled gratefully at the blushing redhead and then the bell rang. Indicating lunch break for all students and a few lucky senseis.

Kurama got up and quickly ran out of the room. He didn't feel like talking to the ningen females that always crowded around his desk offering him their dumplings and such. He was feeling strangely odd and a bit hot. He placed a hand on his stomach and felt a heat burn inside, it was not pleasant but it was not uncomfortable. Almost craving.

He stopped outside a isolated tennis court on the farthest corner of school to think in peace, completely forgetting a fire demon flitting about trying to find him.

As he tried to comprehend the sudden heat within his body and the craving, a rustle in the bushes startled him. A five horn demon quickly ran towards him, his eyes crazy with lust and Kurama had no idea as to what was going on. First off, he did not think a demon would attack him so quickly in public. Secondly, the eyes crazy with lust gave him a fear he almost never had. Thirdly, he was use to demons attacking him to have his body in Makai, but never in Ningenkai. What on earth is going on?

Before he could summon the rose whip, the demon was ripped in half by Hiei's fire before it could even scream in pain and blood was evaporated into the air.

Hiei walk towards the quiet fox, kicking the pile of ashes as he walked past. Kurama was obviously confused and bewildered. Too bewildered to even remember his anger at the fire demon. But Hiei forgot the morning as well. His anger at the lust crazy demon was still there and he now knew the reason behind Kurama's fading ki.

As Kurama stare off into the sky into concentration to understand, Hiei walked right in front of him and took hold of both red locks, jerking them closer so Hiei could confirm the kitsune's worst fear.

"Fox," he whispered between gritted teeth, "you're in heat."

_**Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken. ~Author Unknown**_

* * *

**Author's Note: HELLO. I know it has been such a long, long time. 2-3 weeks since I updated? I have been so busy lately and I have had HALF of this chapter completed in my computer but I never finished it. So it took it upon my time to finish it now and voila! I hope you like it and I though the quote was funny. That's why I added it instead of the usual heart-felt ones. Well here you go, please enjoy. The reason of Kurama's fading energy that he is in the first stage of heat. And he needs something to satisfy that heat within him =] and I say, PLAY FIRE WITH FIRE!**


End file.
